PriPara Merchandise
Notable Merchandise PriPara DVD - Stage 1-11 * Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 were released in 2014, while 6-7 was set for release in early 2015. PriTickets * See PriPara (Game) for a list of coord collection for the arcade game. ''Some sets offered to be bought are the whole Millafeui Collections from all brands. PriTicket Bags * Known bags include Twinkle Ribbon, Candy Alamode, Holic Trick (flip has black and red stripes as well as the logo and Sophie's key, the rest is just black and white checkers), Holic Trick Classic, Marionette Mu, Dream Theater, and RONI. There are also SoLaMi♡Smile and Dressing Pafé themed bags released in early December. PriPass Idol Link * With this, users can play mini-games installed onto the device and use it to connect with the actual arcade game. 3 designs based on the PriPass' used in the anime have been released thus far, with a pink one themed around Twinkle Ribbon, a blue one themed around Candy Alamode, a dark pink one themed around Holic Trick, and a "Sherbert Lavender" colored one. Protective cases for each respective brand are also available. PriTicket Manufacturer * Makes coords from the Millafeui collection. PriPara Licca-chan Collaboration * This set of merchandise are dolls, but they have only released a Laala doll so far, dressed in her Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. PriPara Co-de Nendoroids *This set of merchandise are figurines with interchangeable parts. All six of the main girls have been confirmed for release. PriPara Mini Sulala * This is a fun drawing device used to create awesome pictures of your favorite PriPara characters. Microman Arts SoLaMi♡SMILE Set * This set of figurines comes with SoLaMi SMILE in their pirate coords, posing in a dance move from Pretty Prism Paradise. PriTicket Box * The PriTicket box is a new storage unit for your PriTickets. It comes in Milky Mint and Milky Lavender. PriPara Files * A storage unit for PriTickets, which includes PriPara Diamond Sky Official Files, PriPara Official Cute Pink Files, PriPara Official File, PriTicket File, and more. PriPara Hair Accessory Collection * A set of hair accessories paired with a PriTicket. Each ticket is associated with a hair accessory theme-wise. PriTicket Mini-File * This is a small set of storage items for PriTickets. Each set features characters/ brands. Millefaui Collection Manufacturer DX My Design Collection * A set of cards with PriPara characters and coord overlays. PriPara Accessory Collection * A set of wearable accessories that include rings, hair accessories, and key chains. PriPara Heart Case * A set of cases of cyalume charms. Includes stickers and candy. PriPara Mini Cyalume Charm * Mini cyalume charm keychains that come with double-sided PriTickets. PriPass Cover * A case for a PriPass. The cover comes in different themes according to brand. File Bag Refill * A piece of merchandise that is used to store PriTickets. Includes Official File Bag Refill 2 and PriTicket File Bag Refill. PriTicket Case * A storage case for PriTickets that comes in different themes according to brands. PriPara Cyalume Charm & Millefeui Collection Set * A couple set that comes with a PriPara card and cyalume charm. Gallery :''Main article: PriPara Merchandise/Image Gallery. Category:Anime Category:Gameplay Category:PriPara Category:Merchandise Category:Merchandise Items